


Game Night

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Empty threats of violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Just something silly. Kids are over for game night at Steve and Billy's place and things go awry.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Attempted Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Kudos: 57





	Game Night

Billy glances over at Max and Lucas. Max has her arms wrapped around Lucas’ waist as he contemplates his next move. 

“You’re so clingy… I love it…”

Max rolls her eyes at Billy’s observation. 

“Go away.”

Billy laughs. “What did I do? I’m just… you know… pointing it out.”

Lucas sighs. “Be quiet, you two. I’m trying to concentrate…”

Dustin looks up at Billy as Mike sighs loudly. “I’m bored.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.”

Mike stands just as Steve walks in with El. “Look who I found.”

Mike smiles at her and blushes. Although he has a crush on her, he hasn’t done much to act on it. No matter how much advice he gets from Steve, he just can’t make a move. 

Steve knows that recently he’d stepped aside to allow Billy to guide the boy. He has no clue what advice he’s been giving him, but he worries that it’s something ridiculous. He’s proven right when El tilts her head and looks at Mike, fixing him with a questioning gaze. 

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

Billy chokes, clearly realizing that Mike has taken his (what he thought was) romantic advice of “Kiss her softly as if you’re afraid of interrupting a dream,” to a creepy stalker level. 

Lucas, Max, and Dustin stop what they’re doing and look up at Mike, waiting for the answer. Will, who has been quietly reading a book in the corner, snorts. 

Steve glares at Billy. “Really?”

Billy fumbles for words. “That’s not what I _said!_ ”

Mike frowns. “But….”

El shrugs. “I know I fall asleep sometimes when we have game nights and Will said you kiss me all the time when that happens."

Will sinks down and pulls his book up to hide his face. 

El seems to realize she's not getting an answer. "I asked Hopper, but he didn’t know why you did that, either.”

Mike’s eyes widen. “Uh… Hopper?”

El nods. “Yeah, he brought me over. But he said to come in while he gets his gun.”

The door slams open downstairs. “ _WHEELER!?_ ”

Steve looks at Mike. “Run…” He points to Billy. “No more advice giving for you!”

Billy holds up his hands in surrender. “No worries there.” He looks up as Hopper comes in, no gun in sight. “Hey there, Chief….”

Hopper growls in frustration. “Where is he?”

“Look, it’s not his fault. He was just doing what I told him to do!”

Steve looks at Billy incredulously and slaps his hand against his forehead. “Oh my God…”

Hopper’s gaze is murderous. “I’m gonna kill you _first_ ….”

Steve watches helplessly as Billy runs past Hopper and up the stairs, Hopper hot on his heels. He looks down at Dustin, who is shaking his head. “Oh Steve…”

Max shrugs. “You know… you really should just come to expect this stuff with Billy in your life…”

Steve closes his eyes and rubs one of his temples before opening them again to see El talking to Will, oblivious to the shouts and girly screams coming from Mike and/or Billy downstairs. 

He decides to be oblivious, too, and looks down at the board. “So… checkers….”


End file.
